howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Potato (Franchise)
|Source = Franchise}} Potatoes appear in the background in various media in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. Description Potato plants (Solanum tuberosum) are non-woody plants belonging to the Genus Solanum, which also includes nightshade, tomatoes, and eggplants. The potato plant is known for its tuber root, which stores nutrients for the plant and also serves as a way to propagate. The tuber contains dozens of "eyes" which can potentially produce new plants if it is separated from the main tuber, as long as it has a bit of root with it. Potatoes were native to South America, but starting in the 1600's became widely cultivated around the world. This happened after the Viking Age, so historic Vikings would not have encountered potatoes. Since this time many varieties have been produced, including ones in different colors including red, purple, and yellow. As a member of the Genus Solanum and Family Solanaceae (which includes Deadly Nightshade), potato plants do produce glycoalkaloid toxins. These chemicals are more concentrated in the flowers leaves and stems, and less concentrated in the tuber. Generally the amounts in the root are not harmful to humans. Excessive consumption of glycoalkaloids can cause headaches, gastrointestinal upset, and potentially death. Function In both the Franchise and in real-life, potatoes are used almost exclusively as a food source. There are a wide ranging number of dishes and culinary uses for potatoes. Potatoes are rarely, if ever, eaten raw. Cooking will partially break down any glycoalkaloids the potato may contain. Appearances ''Dragons: Defenders of Berk Potatoes, along with other foods, are seen at the table on Outcast Island, when Tuffnut infiltrates the Berserkers and Outcasts. A sack of potatoes is also seen on Trader Johann's Ship when it is stuck in ice. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 A woman in Berk is carrying a basket of potatoes, in "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1". In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", Gobber can be seen picking up a potato. Sacks of potatoes appear next to huts around Berk in "Big Man on Berk". In "Gone Gustav Gone", some potatoes can be seen on the table that Gustav is eating at on Dagur's Ship. In the following episode, "Reign of Fireworms", there are some potatoes near the table that Ruffnut and Tuffnut are eating at. In "Crushing It", Gobber said that the sun was a shiny potato, but an actual potato does not appear in this episode. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Potatoes are seen on a table of food that the Twins stole from houses on Berk damaged by a Berserker attack in "Team Astrid". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 As the Defenders of the Wing feast in honor of their potential new King, Snotlout, potatoes are seen amongst the other food at the feasting tables, in the episode, "Saving Shattermaster". Potatoes are seen again in "Dire Straits", when Tuffnut hands Snotlout a Potato, and Snotlout asks what to do with the ''"one, lousy potato". Several potatoes are also seen in a basket next to the boy that Hiccup gives an Apple to. ''Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 Hiccup is seen eating a potato in the episode, "Snotlout's Angels". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 In "Mi Amore Wing", Tuffnut sets the stage for his and Ruffnut's desserts he is trying to pitch to Mala for her wedding, talking about the guests finishing up their entrees and such. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk'' A purple potato variety appears in this game as an item that can be purchased from Johann to complete Collections for rewards. Trivia *In Brazil Meatlug's name is "Batatao" and it means "big potato". References Site Navigation Category:Plants Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Human Food